Mi vecino, el cerdito
by MirnaChann
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un aspirante a modelo, después de su ruptura con su diseñador y una pelea con su abuelo, se muda a un edificio, donde conocerá a Yuuri Katsuki; un joven omega cuya afición es la fotografía, al cual tampoco la vida lo ha tratado del todo bien, con ciertas sorpresas e impresiones no del todo gratas, ambos llegaran a convertirse en los mejores amigos. ¿Pasara algo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Se sentía muy cansado.**_

Sus delgadas piernas temblaban por debajo de aquellos pantalones de mezclilla que traía esa tarde, sus manos sostenían una de las muchas cajas de madera que había estado subiendo durante toda aquella asquerosa tarde.  
Subió el último escalón y como si sus fuerzas hubieran abandonado su cuerpo dejo caer esta, importándole un rábano lo que hubiera adentro.

Se recargo en la todavía cerrada puerta de su departamento observando el pasillo que estaba repleta de cajas por todas partes. Tratando de regular su tan agitada respiración se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón latía muy deprisa y después de un par de suspiros se sintió preparado para volver a ponerse de pie.

"Por fin he acabado" Se auto felicito así mismo, ahora lo único que hacía falta era mover las cajas adentro de su departamento;

Ansiaba dormir, sentía que podía matar a la primera persona que lo saludara e incluso se planteó la idea de dormir un momento en aquel pasillo.

Era duro empezar a vivir solo, pero sabía que cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir con el idiota de su ex.

Hablando del diablo, pensó al sentir su microondas vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, odiaba al receptor de aquellos mensajes y al apartijo que los recibía. No necesitaba sacarlo para saber el mensaje y es que su ex tampoco tenía la originalidad para reconquistarlo. Cosas como "Te extraño gatito", "No significo nada lo de Isabella" "Si regresas prometo tratarte como el hada que eres".

Tonterías, tonterías, tonterías.  
El abuelo solía decirle que, si una persona realmente te hubiera querido, no te hubiera herido en primer lugar.

Y es que Jean había hecho más que solo herirlo, lo ilusiono prometiéndole fama, fortuna y miles de pasarelas para demostrar su aquella belleza que resaltaba de su persona.  
Se largó de su hogar, incluso en contra de los deseos de su abuelo, al cual hasta el momento no había vuelto a ver.

Poco después de huir con su diseñador surgió el deseo, aquellas ganas de que a esa persona solo fuera para ti y aunque al principio solo se trataba de sexo, poco a poco fueron entrando en una especie de relación; se gustaban a pesar de la diferencia de personalidades, Jean era una alfa demasiado carismático y arrogante, lo cual chocaba mucho con la personalidad de Yuri, que a pesar de ser un beta, era alguien reservado y hostil casi la mayoría de las veces; Discutían mucho pero habitualmente sus peleas concluían en la cama y eran mayormente tonterías.

Negar que la razón de su mudanza fue la ruptura con su ex era mentirse a sí mismo, era demasiado molesto estar en el mismo país donde vivía Jean, donde todavía lo buscaba y que peor aún lo había engañado con su bella maquillista Isabella.

No tenían algún lazo que los uniera, pero aquella mañana de marzo cuando llego temprano de su sesión de modelaje y los vio a ambos en su cama, anudados, con la mordida reciente en el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella sabía que todo había acabado.

Al tener una beta como pareja, era difícil concebir cachorros y al ser hombre, las posibilidades se convertían a nulas. No era un omega para cargar un cachorro en su vientre y aunque el si podía tener hijos con uno, también era casi imposible.  
Jean se había cansado de no tener su propia familia y eso Yuri lo comprendió. Lo que no podía comprender era la razón de buscarlo para que hiciera su vida de nuevo.

No sabía quién era más tonto, si Jean al pensar que le daría una oportunidad o Yuri por no haberse deshecho de aquel microondas miniatura que tenía por celular

Y es que Yuri Plisetsky era una persona que había cometido muchos errores en su corta, jodida y arruinad vida; había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía, queriendo únicamente un abrazo de su abuelo, pero ni eso podía hacer, había sido tan idiota como para arruinar lo único bueno en su vida después de discutir fuertemente con el cuando se largó a seguir lo que creía que era su sueño.

Por eso estaba ahí, recostado en el duro suelo del pasillo del nuevo departamento que acaba de conseguir, sin opción alguna al no tener donde más vivir; no podía regresar a su hogar con su abuelo, no sin antes demostrarle que no era un bueno para nada y todavía tenía algo de dignidad que conservar hasta que se le pasara la idea de regresar con el idiota de su ex.  
No tenía auto, ni trabajo, mucho menos propósitos para vivir por más patético que sonara.

Suspiro de nuevo, no quería pararse, lo que quería era emborracharse, dormir con algún chico o chica linda que se encontrara para luego enfrentarse a la cruda de su realidad. Pero debía meter las cajas a su departamento, desempacar.

Tanteo los bolsillos en busca de aquella llave metálica que le habían dado. ¡Bingo!

Se sentó con la mano contraria y al momento de agarrarse del marco de la puerta, la llave se le resbaló de los dedos y se deslizo a la ranura de la puerta contraria a la suya.

Observo con desprecio aquella puerta, no quería conocer a su vecino. Yuri no era una persona amigable, habitualmente Jean o el abuelo se encargaban de conocer a las personas para luego presentárselas a él y créanlo o no, el conocer a los vecinos era el plan más lejano que Yuri tenia; pero claro, la vida le dejo en claro que los deseos de un joven caprichoso no eran su prioridad. Se terminó de parar, sacudió el polvo de su sudadera color negra con un león en medio. Miro a su puerta, odiándola por estar bloqueada, intento forzarla un par de veces, saco una tarjeta de crédito e intento un tonto truco que Jean le había enseñado y al último, también sin resultado, intento moviendo la perilla como loco. Ninguno hizo que la puerta cediera y este frustrado, sabía lo que seguía.

Como si tuviera las extremidades pegadas al sueño, con dificultad acabo con la distancia de ambas puertas, gruño antes de tocar el timbre y esperar.  
En el transcurso de los 40 segundos que el individuo tardo en abrir la puerta, Yuri rogó que no fuera algún tipo molesto o una vecina chismosa. Deseaba que fuera una persona joven, buenísimo/a, algún material para pretender y que le diera un poco de emoción a sus días.

Momentos antes de que se abriera la puerta, se oyó un golpe seco, una maldición y el sonido de los pasos acercase; la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la silueta de un hombre.

"Esta gordo" Fue lo primero que pienso cuando visualizo bien al hombre que se mostraba enfrente, era una persona totalmente común; con una panza que sobresalía ligeramente de aquel pijama color azul marino que hacían juego con las pantuflas de cerdo que habían ocasionado su tropezón. El hombre no se veía muy agraciado, con aquellos grandes cachetes que adornaban la mayoría de su cara, aquel cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, con aspecto maltratado y esos grandes ojos color chocolate avellana que hicieron que el corazón de Yuri diera un pequeño vuelco; estos estaban ocultos en aquellas gafas con montura azul que ahora estaban algo chuecos a causa de la caída.  
Si bien no estaba más alto que él, su aspecto era peor que el de Yuri. ( y el de todos)

"Al parecer no soy el único jodido por acá" Pensó, una mueca salió de su rostro, iba a decir algo cuando el joven se le había adelantado.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó el de las pantuflas de cerdo que estaba parado justo frente a él; oh cierto, la llave.

— Mi llave - Dijo claro e indiferente, no iba a volver a repetirlo.

— ¿Huh, cual llave? — El "cerdo" se notaba confundido, ni siquiera había notado que estaba pisando su llave con una de sus pantuflas.

— La que estas aplastando con tu pie. — Se agacho con motivos de retirar la pantufla, pero el, al momento de comprender retiro su pie, avergonzado.

— Oh, lo lamento. — Dijo avergonzado, aquellas grandes mejillas se habían tornado de un tono carmesí y Yuri pudo jurar que se le veían tierno de esa forma.

Negó con la cabeza, alejando aquel pensamiento y sin decir nada más se dio la media vuelta y abrió su apartamento. Este se veía vacío, en espera de ser amueblado y decorado como se le pegara la gana a su nuevo dueño.

Una vez hecho eso puso la vista en las cajas que descansaban por todo el pasillo, espero también el sonido de la puerta contraria cerrarse, pero nunca llegó, en vez de eso escucho de nuevo aquella voz insegura preguntarle:

— ¿Acabas de mudarte? — Sonaba curioso por la respuesta, a pesar de ser algo tonto de preguntar.

Yuri quería quitárselo de encima, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Ser un imbécil.

— No, solo me encanta cargar y arrastrar cajas por 5 pisos enteros, es como mi pasatiempo ¿Sabes? — Dijo con tono sarcástico, por supuesto que acababa de mudarse, _estúpido cerdo_.

— No tienes que ser tan cruel. — Sonaba apenado por lo tonta que sonaba su pregunta. — ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Y aquí venia la cereza del pastel:

— ¿Y qué harás, rebotar? Porque con esa panza no creo que hagas mucho. — La cara ofendida de su querido vecino era poema puro para Yuri, esperaba que con eso lo odiara y no volviera a molestarlo.

Lo que nunca espero es que segundo después, lagrimas gruesas, amargas, bajaban por esas anchas mejillas y Yuri descubrió algo que al parecer tenia: Culpa.

— No eres el único con una vida de mierda por aquí ¿Sabes? — dijo sollozando — Pero me alegra, porque por ser como eres, te ocurrió lo que te haya traído a este edificio de mierda. — Le dedico una mirada de furia entre tanta lagrima, entró de nuevo a su departamento y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Había logrado lo que quería… ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan de la mierda?

Hecho una mirada a las cajas y se dijo mentalmente que se encargaría del cerdo más tarde.

Primer día y Yurio ya la cago

¡Hola! Estoy viva!  
Bueno, no. Regreso con esta historia

Es mi primer Fan Fiction YuYuu

¡También es mi primer fan fiction omegaverse! No puedo decirles que no he escrito más historias porque sería mentira, pero puedo decir que ha sido con intenciones de acabarlo. _(Cofcofesohedichoconlasotrascofcof)_

Ojala me ayuden si tengo algún error con el omegaverse, tampoco les prometo hard porque nunca he escrito eso e.e purifiquen sus ojos, no todo es hard en esta vida (?) -Esconde el suyo-

Depende de como vaya avanzando la historia :3 si les gusta y me dan apoyo emocional las amare TwT 

Gracias por leer mis tonterías 

Las iluveo x3

Nota: A quienes ya habían leído la historia y notaron los errores de palabras, una disculpa enorme.  
Eran las 3 am y lo único que quería era dormir T.T no había notado que había palabras incoherentes.

Quiero aclarar que la historia es 100% mía, no me he basado en ningún fan fiction en ingles ni en ningún otro idioma.

¡También está en wattpad! Pero aquí lo subiré editado. 3

¡Gracias de nuevo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Los días habían pasado y con ello la interminable mudanza de Yuri, sus últimos días habían sido entre muebles, pinturas y los gritos de Chris, su nuevo agente, al ver aquellas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos.

Y si bien no era el mejor departamento, era suyo; podía tener todo el animal print que quisiera sin oír los interminables quejidos del estúpido de JJ y su manía de tener su cara de idiota en cada recuadro de su casa.

El departamento era simple, pero era cómodo y contaba con lo suficiente para vivir.  
Su recamara venía con un baño para su uso personal, había decorado su cuarto con una pintura color roja y un gran alfombrado color negro, su baño tenía un pequeño jacuzzi del cual estaba encantado y su lavabo estaba lleno de cremas para su cabello.

El resto de su casa era igual de simple, su cocina era color negra y dentro de los estantes estaban decenas de platos y vasos nuevos, pegado al estante había pequeño microondas y su almacén estaba repleta de comidas instantáneas en caso de que le diera flojera cocinar, en esta también estaba una isla de cocina color negro con blanco, al lado estaban los pequeños 3 taburetes del mismo color oscuro y en esta descansaban unas pequeñas plantas al lado del lavabo,  
al lado inferior, en unas pequeñas repisas que venían con la isla, junto con sus copas, guardaba su alcohol, que si bien no eran más que unas botellas de vino y whisky, eran de gran importancia; también tenía un gran refrigerador, dos grandes hornos y una tostadora, todas color plata, que hacían juego con toda su cocina. Unas pequeñas lámparas colgaban encima e iluminaban muy bien todo el lugar, todo estaba acomodado y le gustaba el juego de color que su cocina ofrecía.

La sala era simple de todo el lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color gris y el gran ventanal daba vista a la ciudad y a gran parte del edificio, había dos pares de sillones, uno color negro, grande, con dos cojines; color rojo y color amarillo; el otro sillón era pequeño, color blanco y en el centro estaba una gran mesa de cristal; a los lados de los sillones había unas más pequeñas con lámparas blancas encima. En la pared de piedra de enfrente color beige se encontraba la tele de pantalla plana y una que otra consola.

Había gastado todos sus ahorros en decorar el interior de su casa (Y una que otra parte del gran dinero que había tomado del malnacido de su ex.) y bien, la localización de su apartamento era un asco, su hogar no lo sería.

Se había matado para acomodar y el empezar su nuevo trabajo tampoco le ayudaba mucho. Chris le exigía que se cuidara, era un hombre extraño, rubio, extravagante, con un novio ardiente que no le importaba presumir y era dueño de la agencia donde lo habían aceptado.

Las palabras de Chris cuando lo contrataron era que "Tenía un futuro por delante con aquella cara linda que se cargaba, con su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos color esmeralda, fieros como ninguno, capaces de hipnotizar y poner el mundo a sus pies."  
Era un hombre raro, pero Yuri no pudo juzgarlo cuando recibió pago por adelantado.

Había acabado sus pendientes y había conseguido trabajo, todo parecía estar a su favor para él… ¿Porque se sentía la peor persona del mundo al pasar por la puerta de su vecino? Y es que no podía de evitar estar atento a cada movimiento de aquella persona, se había aprendido cada salida y cada entrada de Yuuri Katsuki y eso no era algo que él hacia.

Sabía que a las 8 de la mañana salía de su departamento, con aquellas miles de capaz de chamarras, vistiendo como vagabundo con aquel tonto gorro que usaba, para luego regresar a las 6 de la tarde y ya no salir.  
Incluso pudo jurar oír llantos en las madrugadas.  
Y es que no podía dejar de prestar atención cada ves que la puerta contraria se abría.  
Podría ser un beta, pero hasta el olía las hormonas de tristeza que aquel omega soltaba desde el primer piso.

¿Era culpa suya? No, el cerdo ya era triste antes de conocerlo.

¿Entonces porque no dejaba de culparse? Era un estúpido mal educado, un prejuicioso de mierda con mal carácter pero al ver a aquel cerdo hundirse en su tristeza no podía evitar sentirse furioso.

Simplemente no comprendía porque vivir en la pena siempre… ¿Un alfa? eso seria estupido, algo ilógico que un ser insensible como el no podía comprender y eso le enfadaba. Cuando el encontró a Jean con Isabella lo primero que hizo fue mandarlo a la mierda.  
Nunca se sintió mal, ni siquiera vio algún problema en su persona

¡A la mierda Jean! el se lo perdía por no saber aprovechar algo tan fabuloso como el.

Plisetsky no sabia cuales eran las razones del cerdo, pero algo que si sabia es que quería descubrirlas y quizás disculparse, aunque esto no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Una tarde dos semanas después, hizo algo que no estaba planeado, ni siquiera sabia que clase de ente había tomado su cuerpo para plantarse frente a la puerta de su depresivo vecino y tocar la puerta.  
Cuando cayó en cuenta lo que había hecho, gritó internamente y se reprocho. ¿¡Que diablos estaba haciendo!?

Se escucharon pasos caminando hacia la puerta y después de esperar un par de segundos fuera de lo normal, la puerta enfrente suyo se abrió revelando al joven, que contrario al que había espiado hace algunos días por la mirilla de su puerta, se encontraba ahí, más pálido y débil que nunca, ahora su figura sin tantos abrigos de por medio revelaban que ya no estaba gordo, sino más bien desnutrido y este se sostenía con el marco de la puerta para no desvanecer.

— ¿Que..? — Se miraba sorprendido de verlo ahí, pudo notar como su expresión pasó a una de enojo y defensa. — ¿Que haces aquí?

— Yo… quería decirte… — ¿¡Que diablos iba decirle?! Esto no estaba planeado — Cerdo ¿Estas bien?

— Mi nombre no es cerdo, es Yuu… — No pudo terminar de decir lo que iba decir cuando ya estaba desplomándose frente mío.

— Mierda. — Lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. — Cerdo, despierta, vamos. — Le dio pequeñas cachetadas pero no respondía; le levantó el cabello de su frente y pudo notar que ardía en fiebre.

Con un demonio lo que faltaba.

Asustado, lo levantó al estilo nupcial y desesperado apretó el botón del elevador, apenas lo habían reparado y aun así tardaba mucho.

¡No tenia tiempo que perder!

Cuando Yuri pensó que no podía esperar más salió corriendo escaleras abajo y acomodo al joven en el asiento trasero del auto.

No supo como diablos llego al hospital, manejo como si lo persiguiera el diablo y llevo al azabache a urgencias.

— ¡Ayuda! — Gritó cuando vio a las enfermeras y estas sabiendo que hacer trajeron una camilla, Yuri lo recostó sobre esta y solo vio el como se lo llevaban.

Pasó una mano por su cara frustrado ¿Como diablos se le ocurre al cerdo desmayarse? aunque bueno, creo que eso no era algo que tampoco controlara.

Una mano toco su hombro y se sobresaltó, casi golpeando a la pobre enfermera que brinco ante el susto.

— Lo lamento. — Dijo, ahora mas calmado.

— Entiendo su preocupación, el estara bien. — Le sonrío tranquilizando. — Necesito saber si usted o algún familiar suyo pueden rellenar los papeles del paciente.

¿Qué diablos? ¡No sabía ni su nombre!

Por un momento no supo que hacer, no sabia si el cerdo tenía familia y tampoco es que tuviera el celular del azabache para verificar en los contactos.

Trato de recordar si el cerdo había llevado alguien que reconociera, siempre era lo mismo, se iba y regresaba solo.

De repente recordó: ¡El hamster!  
Saco rápidamente su celular y marca el numero de aquel chico tailandés del cual siempre olvidaba su nombre, rogó tener el crédito suficiente y solo un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó los tonos de marcación.

A los tres tonos, la voz del tipo solo por el articular:

— ¡Yurio! — Ahora recordaba porque no hablaba tan seguido con el, le había puesto ese estupido apodo, según el, para no confundirlo con su mejor amigo que se llamaba igual. — Que milagro que hablas, ¿Pasó algo?

— Si, Hamster, paso algo. — Tragándose sus insultos, prosiguió. — Mi vecino, tu amigo, se desmayó hace una hora, quería saber si sabes dónde localizar a un familiar de el o si puedes venir a rellenar su hoja de paciente.

— Oh dios, Yuuri ¿Esta bien? — Sonaba preocupado.

— Yo, no lo se… se lo acaban de llevar a emergencias.

— Tratare de salir lo más pronto posible del entrenamiento, de mientras anota todo lo que te dire y quédate hasta que llegue.

— ¡¿Porque tengo que quedarme?!

— Convenceré a la casera de que te baje la renta si lo haces.

Mierda, un descuento no estaría mal…

— Muy bien. — Dijo resignado. — Prosigue.

Anoto en cada párrafo lo que el hamster le decía, el nombre de aquel cerdo era Yuuri Katsuki, tenía 28 años, era procedente de Japón, mide 1.73 y era sangre tipo A.

Al parecer tiene residencia en Rusia por trabajo y vivía solo, también le dicto otras cosas como el seguro medico, etc.

Una ves terminado de anotar todo, Phichit prometió salir lo más pronto posible y Yuri colgó, dejó la hoja del registro con la enfermera y esta le informo que el paciente pronto estaría en el cuarto 112.

Agradeció rápidamente y entró a la sección de los cuartos, el olor a cloro y a desinfectante inundaba todo el lugar al igual que todo hospital y Yuri odiaba eso, más que odiarlo, detestaba las memorias que le traían consigo.

Camino buscando el cuarto y se detuvo en la puerta del 112, respiro hondo y entro, pero no había nadie; todavía no traían al cerdo de lo que le estuvieran haciendo y soltó un suspiro, de todos modos, no creía enfrentarlo hasta que despertara y si tenía suerte, podía hacerlo hasta que la rata llegará.

Paso alrededor de una media hora solo en la habitación, se entretenía mirando sus redes sociales e ignorando los miles de mensajes que JJ le mandaba cada ves que lo veía conectado.

¿Es que acaso aquel tipo no tenía dignidad?

5 minutos después, Yuri comenzaba a preguntarse si no se había equivocado de habitación, no había señal alguna del cerdo y no vio rondando a ninguna enfermera afuera de la sala.

Error, apenas terminando de pensar eso, llego una camilla con el tal Yuuri acompañado de dos enfermeros; este todavía estaba inconsciente pero por fin había agarrado su tono natural. su mirada lucía serena, su ropa había sido cambiada por una bata de hospital, al parecer le habían lavado la cara para controlar la temperatura y le habían echado el pelo para atrás con agua, mostrando sus fracciones, se veía mejor con el pelo así que con la maraña que traía siempre; pudo notar que tampoco portaba sus lentes, hasta que vio al doctor entrar con ellos y una tabla de apuntes.

Otro detalle que Yuri pudo notar por primera ves en su vecino era la gran y profunda mordida que traía en el cuello, no se veía reciente, al contrario, empezaba a cicatrizar y eso no era bueno en un Omega; les daba entender a las personas que era uno abandonado, alguien que ni su propio alfa pudo soportar, lo cual también significaba que cualquier podía tomarlo de juguete sexual y mayormente la sociedad despreciaba a este tipo de omegas.

No podían ser mordidos por otro alfa que no fuera el que lo abandonó con esperanza de que se renovará el lazo, pero si ser sometidos a causa de que ya no tenía un olor del particular que los protegiera.  
Eran inútiles, unos juguetes hasta que la mordida cicatriza y se borrara pero eso podría tardar años y muchos, no aguantaban lo suficiente debido a la depresión que venía con ello.

Yuri a veces agradece ser un Beta, era un don nadie que no tenía que estar atado a las reglas de la sociedad, no estaba obligado a ser una máquina de dar hijos, ni tampoco debía obligar a alguien a amarlo.  
Podía ser él, si se casaba o no, a nadie le importaba, si lo dejaba un alfa podía mandarlo al demonio y solo eso, era un ser normal que debía casarse con otro de los suyos si quería un hijo pero eso tampoco importaba, total, niños betas había muchos.

Por un momento tuvo lástima por aquel joven; miró como los dos enfermeros lo subían a la cama y como uno se quedaba a conectarle unos aparatos que el no comprendía; el doctor anotó algo de los aparatos, murmuró un "Ahora vuelvo" y salió de la habitación.

De vuelta al silencio, Yuri trato de seguir en sus redes sociales pero le fue inútil, se aburría como el demonio así que se dedicó a observar a la persona que estaba en la cama.

¿Porque había ido a su casa en primer lugar? ¿Que es lo que esperaba recibir después de insultar al gordo de su vecino?  
Quizás se sintió culpable y esa culpabilidad había aumentado al verlo desnutrido, era algo que traía atrapada en el pecho.

¿Tanto habían calado sus palabras? bueno, el no había olvidado lo que el cerdo le había dicho pero era obvio que tenía razón, se merecía lo que le había atrapado a ese edificio, el haber sido un tonto y perseguir un sueño, un hombre a costa de su única familia.

Pero nunca pensó que las consecuencias de sus palabras traerian a este pobre hombre al hospital, quizás debería hacerle caso a Mila y callarse la boca por una ves en la vida.

Se notaba la enorme mordida en aquel cuello y a Yuri le recorrió una ola inexplicable de decepción, ese chico probablemente muera de depresión si no luchaba y quizás estaría muy herido para volver a enamorarse de nuevo en algún futuro.

"Lastima, tenia muy bonitos ojos." Se puso un poco rojo al admitirlo, el hecho de que lo pensara no significaba que le atrajera o algo.

El lado positivo de todo esto es que quizás podía hacer las paces con aquel tipo y dormir cómodamente sin presiones a causa del descuento que le conseguiría el hamster sobre la casa.

Todo mejoraba, había hecho su mejor obra del año y tendría mas dinero.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, aquel hombre en bata que había entrado hace ratos atrás y Yuri se saco de onda cuando le dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Familiar del señor Katsuki? — Era un hombre común, pelo corto, bigote, algo viejo.

— Soy yo. — Me levante de la silla y fui hacia donde estaba, y le estreche la mano. — ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi… eh… primo?

— Primero, quisiera preguntarle, ¿Sabe la fecha de su último celo o si ha estado manteniendo relaciones con su ex-alfa?

Por favor, que alguien me mate…

— No somos muy cercanos. — Comente incómodo, Yuri no era ningún santo, pero hablar de la sexualidad de otra persona no era el mejor de los temas. — ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad o algo?

— Dio positivo en la prueba de embarazo realizado mediante un estudio de sangre, estamos 80% seguros de que lo esta, pero una prueba positiva en un Omega hombre siempre puede ser resultado de dos cosas: Un embarazo o Cáncer.

Necesitamos contestación a las preguntas que le hice y hacerle un ultrasonido para descartar lo último.  
También se necesita sacar una cita con su nutriólogo de confianza para que pueda proporcionarle una dieta para que pueda llevar un control y no vuelva a recaer por desnutrición y el feto no corra más peligro.

— ¿Se desmayó por mala alimentación? — Tragué saliva, pobre niño. — ¿Por qué el niño peligra?

— Si bien, usted es un beta, debe de saber lo que pasa cuando un lazo está roto ¿O me equivoco?

Por la cicatrización que lleva el señor Katsuki, me atrevo a decir que lleva entre uno meses desde que el alfa rompió el vinculo y aunque el feto no debería estar en peligro ya, aun así se puede dar la muerte del embrión a causa de la fuerte depresión que se da por las fuertes vibras negativas, los omegas en ese estado hacen cosas que pueden afectar su salud, como la perdida de apetito, baja autoestima y en muchos casos puede llevar al borde del suicidio.

Le he programado también una serie de citas con un psicólogo especializado en estos temas para evitar que empeore y ponga en riesgo su vida y la del feto.

— Yo no se que decir… — Era mucho por procesar.

— No diga nada, solo apoye a su familiar y es recomendable que lo convenza de regresar con su ex pareja, eso seria todo; regresare cuando el paciente esté despierto para llevarlo por los estudios necesarios, hasta pronto.

Yuri solo alcanza asentir y sintió como sus piernas cedían ante la silla que tenía detrás de él, se replanteó si aquel descuento valdría tanto la pena y cuando volteo a ver al chico se sorprendió que aquellos lindos orbes azabache lo observaban fijamente.

— Buenas noches, cerdo. — Saludo, ahora si que estaba jodido.

 **En documentoooo!**

 **He visto un millón de fics donde usan un tratamiento para borrar la mordida y pues puedo decirles que aquí no.**

 **Gracias por leer! Si piensan que esto es malo, el anterior estaba PEOR.**


End file.
